Kamen Rider Sorcerer
by Haiido
Summary: Several centuries ago, a great war occurred between the magical humans and the mysterious Fates for the dominance of Earth. The humans won, but they eventually forgot how to use magic as a result of desire for technology. In 2013, the Fates return to claim Earth. Fortunately, magical fanboy Mamoru Takamichi becomes Kamen Rider Sorcerer to fight them! ON HIATUS!
1. Magic and Fate

_**Kamen Rider Sorcerer**_

_**Written by Flame Dragon, Suda**_

_**Ch. 1 Magic and Fate**_

"Look, Mommy! It's a shooting star!"

"It's beautiful, dear."

"Look, Mommy! More shooting stars!"

"Yes, they are very nice to look at, dear."

"...Look, Mommy! They are coming towards us!"

"Yes, they are n- What?!"

The mother and child, as well as the citizens of Tokyo, looked up in horror as dozens of shooting stars fell from the starry sky, headed straight for the forest outside of the city. The impact shook the entire city; everybody screamed as the vibrations of the impact passed through the ground, causing the glass to break and buildings to collapse.

The police acted faster than everyone else. They plastered dozens of caution tape all over the trees in the forest. Police cars acted as barricades and the police threatened to shoot the extremely curious people if they came any closer. They protested, but gunshots rang in the air, scaring them off. The child held her mommy's hand tightly, wondering what was going on.

The police slowly inched their way towards the holes in the ground, created as a result of the "shooting stars" landing there. Smoke was flowing out of the holes with a rancid scent, causing the police to cover their faces with handkerchiefs. The police moved very slowly with their guns aiming at the hole, sweat pouring down their foreheads. The situation was worse with the dark and tense atmosphere. They were just as frightened as the civilians.

They prodded closer... and closer... until they reached one of the holes. They all grouped together and slowly looked into the hole to see... absolutely nothing.

At his small house, Tsukichi Asakura dropped his cup of coffee in realization. His eyes widened. "_The Fates have arrived on Earth!_"

And the Serpent Fate smiled.

* * *

_A few days later..._

Tsukichi Asakura combed his jet-black hair back and washed his brown-skinned face. He put on a black collar long-sleeved shirt and tied a red and yellow tie, with a white blazer over it. For pants, he put on some freshly ironed white slacks and slipped on his polished black dress shoes. Finally, he put on his magician's black and white top hat and posed in front of a mirror, wand in hand, pretending to cast a spell.

He glanced at his desk; a deck holder containing a deck of cards laid there, decorated by a single white rune symbol, sealed by chains to prevent anyone from opening and releasing it's power. He picked it up and placed it in his pocket, patting it to make sure it was secure.

He walked downstairs into his "living room," though it's purpose was economic than homely. The living room was white with a wooden floor. A coffee table was in the center of the room, with two couches on both sides, though that was the most one could used to describe this place with the word "home." Dozens of different antiques were on tables at the sides of the room, displayed for sale for "affordably cheap prices." At the corner of the room, one table had a cash register, not products, for sale, and sitting at the helm of the register was a young woman.

This young woman had long black hair and pale white skin that made her rosy lips more visible. She wore a simple black blouse with a red cardigan over it and a knee-length black skirt. She also had a blank expression on her face as she read her book, bored from lack of customers. Upon seeing her father in his work clothes, the look of boredom was replaced with fear.

"Father, the Fates have arrived on Earth and you still insist on going outside for work?" She asked. "Your life is in danger because you are a wizard! They'll come after you!"

"Erina, sweetheart, Daddy needs to work," Tsukichi said. "Those bills don't pay themselves. This curio shop doesn't get many customers these days. Besides, I have _this _to protect me." He pulled out the deck holder with the rune symbol on it, making Erina's eyes widen. "Anyways, I gotta go. Take care of the shop while I'm gone!"

"Father!" Erina yelled, but he already shut the door behind him. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

"Ahhh! A monster!"

"Run for your life!"

"**Wha- What did I do?**"

In the middle of the city, Tokyo's civilians screamed at the sight of the grotesque figure wandering the streets. It resembled a human, but its skin was dark-green with some patches of yellow-green on its elbows and knees. It seemed like there were two blades attached to its forearms like a weapon, but upon closer inspection, were two blades actually a part of the body. Its eyes resembled a grasshopper's, but it had the eyes of a human.

The grasshopper being looked at the frightened people with a saddened face. "**Why are you running away? I merely asked for my identity and what my goal is.**" But everyone ran away from the area before they could register what it had just asked.

"**Do you want to know what you really are?**" A sinister voice asked it from behind.

The grasshopper turned around to see a being similar in looks to it, but with different facial and body features. Instead of green skin, its body was dark brown with yellow and black specks coloring its scales. It had a serpent-like body with the face of a reptile and a long tail. It stared at the grasshopper with malicious intent, but the grasshopper mistook it for sympathy.

"**Who are you?**" The grasshopper asked.

"**You mean, what are we?**" The snake said. "**We are beings known as Fates. And we have one goal: to destroy and annihilate the human race.**"

"**What?! What kind of goal is that?**" The Grasshopper Fate demanded. "**I do not remember this!**"

"**Do you remember anything?**" The Serpent Fate inquired. "**I am the only one of our race that remembers our true goal. Everyone else forgot when we crashed on Earth, but I remember clearly what we are supposed to do. We must take revenge on the humans who took this planet centuries ago!**"

The Grasshopper Fate stepped back a bit, clearly in shock. "**No way...**"

"**Didn't you hear what the humans called you?**" The Serpent Fate asked, a small smile forming on its face, unbeknownst to its other. "**They called you "monster" and "devil." They hate our race, but they are the ones who took our planet from us in the past! Now, we must kill them for their actions!**"

It paused before replying, "**Are you sure?**"

"**Encounter more humans, and you will see.**" The Serpent Fate replied.

The Grasshopper Fate nodded and walked away. The Serpent Fate's smile widened to show its devilish grin. Its sinister smile seemed like it could break a person's soul in an instant.

* * *

"And now, for my next trick, I'll have this rabbit disappear!"

"Wow!"

The kids looked on in awe at Tsukichi as he placed the rabbit into his top hat, waved his wand over it, and made it disappear. The birthday boy, Hoshi Takamichi, hopped up and down gleefully at this spectacular trick. His older brother, Mamoru Takamichi, also jumped up and down with the same enthusiasm of his younger one. In fact, if it weren't for his height, the adults would've probably mistook him for another kid.

As Tsukichi concluded his performance, he sighed to himself as he thought, "_I used to perform for corporate parties and casinos... how did I degrade this low?_"

"Alright, kids! Now that you've seen this wonderful magic show from Mr. Asakura, let's go to the backyard and eat a delicious slice of Hoshi's birthday cake!" Mrs. Takamichi announced, causing all the kids to jump out of their seats and run out of the house to the backyard.

Tsukichi put his tophat back on and began to pack up his stuff, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see the teenager who watched the magic show along the children. He had short, messy, black hair and brown skin with brown eyes. He wore a plain, white collar shirt and blue jeans. In his hands, he held a cheap magic wand and deck of cards you could get at an average magic store on the street.

"Hello, Mr. Asakura!" The young man said, excitedly. "My name is Mamoru Takamichi and I'm your biggest fan and I've been learning how to do magic tricks since I was a little kid and-"

"_Who is this childish teenager?_" Tsukichi thought, irritably. "_He looks like he's the same age as Erina, but he was jumping for joy like a little kid during my performance. Damn kids these days..._"

"Let me get straight to the point, Mr. Asakura, sir!" Mamoru shouted, straightening himself out. "I want to become your apprentice!"

"...Excuse me?"

"I've always been fascinated by magic since I was a little kid!" Mamoru explained. "I've never had any talent for choosing the right card or making a rabbit disappear, but I've grown up watching magic shows and practicing my magic and I thought that by getting you to come here, I could ask you directly to teach me!"

"_So, that's why I was invited here. Great,_" Tsukichi thought with a sigh, then said, "Sorry boy. I'm not accepting apprentices."

"Oh, please?" Mamoru begged him. "I've been a fan of yours since I was a kid! Please? Please? Please?"

"No, no, no!" Tsukichi yelled, picking his suitcase up and pushing the teenager away as he went towards the front door.

"I'll never give up!" Mamoru yelled back, following after him.

In order to ditch him, Tsukichi faked going towards the front door and sprinted towards the back door leading to the backyard, Mamoru hot on his trail. The kids and adults stared at the two in shock as they dashed towards the nearby forest. Tsukichi ran through clumps of trees and bushes, even being forced to discard his luggage at one point of the chase. He snuck into one of the dark areas of the forest behind a tree, and eventually Mamoru lost him.

"Darn it!" Mamoru said. "Where'd he go?"

Unbekowest to Mamoru, Tsukichi was right behind the tree he was standing in front of. The old man did his best to disguise his breathing, but he was out of breath due to his lack of exercise. Mamoru slowly walked towards the tree and Tsukichi's heartbeat increased. But just as Mamoru was about to check behind the tree, he heard the cheers of the children in the backyard and knew his mother would get angry that he wasn't there for his brother's party, so he ran back.

Tsukichi wiped the sweat off his forehead. "_Phew... that was close._"

"**That was close, alright.**"

* * *

The Grasshopper Fate was having a rough time in Tokyo. He was shunned and cursed at every turn. Even when he helped a little boy get back on his feet after tripping, he and his friends proceeded to call him a monster and ran off.

At that point, the Grasshopper Fate's blood should've been boiling with rage at the humans who despised it. But being the kind and gentle soul that it was, it refused to give into violence and walked around, trying to find people to help. But everyone ran away as soon as they saw it and they weren't kind at all.

It wandered into the park, and as usual, scared all the civilians away. Saddened, it walked towards the bench and sat down.

"**What do I do now?**" It mumbled to itself. "**No one will accept me, the only other being the same as me has left me to myself, and my memories are gone. Is it true? Am I really just a monster who's sole purpose is to exterminate the human race?**"

"Meow!"

The Grasshopper Fate blinked and looked up. A cat was situated on a branch attached to a tree it was sitting next to, scared for his dear life.

"**Ah! It is a being who is of the same species as me!**" The Grasshopper Fate exclaimed. "**Friend! What are you doing up there?**"

Using his natural ability to jump high, the Grasshopper Fate leaped into the air, landing on the branch. It took the scared-stiff cat and dropped down to the ground. It then proceeded to pet its soft fur.

"**You alone too, little one?**" It asked. "**I know! We'll stay together as comrades! As long as we're together, we will-**"

Suddenly, two loud noises rang in the area. They sounded like two mini explosions, having been expressed in the sound of a "BANG!" Two objects made impact in the Grasshopper Fate's back, then fell to the ground. It turned around and looked at the ground to see two small objects, cylinder-shaped and yellow. It looked up to see three white and black cars with sirens on the top, as well as four men in uniform holding up their pistols, aiming them at the two creatures.

"Don't move where you are! This is the police!" One of the uniformed men yelled, holding a microphone in front of his mouth. "Put your hands up before we are required to use force!"

The Grasshopper Fate frowned, and with the cat in its arms, slowly walked towards the police. "**Wait! I do not understa-**"

It was cut off. The policemen fearfully shot at the monster with their pistols. The bullets did not faze the Grasshopper Fate one bit, but one bullet made contact with the cat. The feline let out a bloodcurdling scream before becoming motionless.

The Grasshopper Fate's eyes widened. "**Little one! Are you okay?!**"

"I said, put your hands in the air!" The policeman screamed, shooting the monster even more.

The Grasshopper Fate covered the deceased cat in its arms, trying to protect it. Stray bullets got passed its arms and pierced the cat's body, roughing it up more and more until it looked like a bloody mess. Realizing what had happened, the monster let out a scream of its own, causing the entire area to quake.

"**My little friend... is dead...**" The Grasshopper Fate whispered. Its body began to quake with rage. It looked up at the police, its eyes bloodshot red. It lifted its arms, revealing the curved blades attached to its body. "**You killed my friend. YOU KILLED MY FRIEND.**"

"Stay back!" The policemen screamed, shooting the creature until they ran out of bullets. Panicking, they tried to start their police cars, but dropped their keys on the ground in the ensuing panic. They reached down and grabbed their keys, quickly starting the cars. But as soon as they began revving up their engines, the Grasshopper Fate jumped right in front of their cars, causing them to scream even louder.

"**YOU. KILLED. MY. FRIEND.**"

* * *

"Dammit!" Tsukichi yelped, jumping back. He tripped over a rock, causing him to fall over and the deck in his pocket to fall out and enter the river next to him! Tsukichi gasped and tried to reach for it, but it was already going down the stream at a fast speed.

The Serpent Fate slowly walked towards him, saying, "**Tsukichi Asakura. You were once a famous entertainer of magic, but now you are just an old-time magician. Yet you hide another secret. You are a magic user. One of the few that still inhabits the Earth. But you are more than just a normal magic user. You are Kamen Rider Sorcerer. Your ancestor acted as Sorcerer centuries ago in that certain _war_...**"

"_I can't fight him without the Magic Driver!_" Tsukichi thought, angrily. "_Dammit! I need to run!_"

"**I see you dropped that deck that allows you to inherit Sorcerer's magical powers,**" The Serpent Fate said with a sinister smile. "**This makes my job far more easy.**"

Tsukichi immediately turned around and bolted down the river, but he stopped instantly as he felt something pierce his stomach! The Serpent Fate's special ability was that it could extend its sharp tail and use it like a whip, using its ability to stab Tsukichi and lift him into the air!

"**I am not going to even bother killing you. I want you to witness what will be the end of mankind,**" The Serpent Fate maliciously said. "**The complete genocide of the human race, and their Saviour won't be able to do a thing without his _Mana_!**"

"Crap!" Tsukichi yelled. "Get off of me!"

He grabbed the tail and tried to push himself from it, but the Serpent Fate wouldn't let him. He could feel his Mana being continually drained from his body, causing him to lose energy and eventually become exhausted from his efforts. Then his body felt stiff and cold, as if he died, but he knew this was a sign that all his Mana was gone. The Serpent Fate laughed maniacally as it threw Tsukichi into the river, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

"Mr. Asakura! Where are you?!" Mamoru cried out as he wandered the forest. After the party concluded, he decided to return to the forest and search for his favorite magician, hoping to get a second chance. Because the river was the only area he knew well, he started at the bottom and went upstream to find Tsukichi.

"I think I scared him..." Mamoru said with a sigh. "I'm not really good at impressing people with my magic, huh?"

Then he felt an object touch his foot. He looked down and saw a familiar-looking deck holder with a rune drawn on it. Mamoru's eyes widened as he thought, "_I remember seeing this! Mr. Asakura had this deck sticking out of his pocket during his performance! Does that mean he's close?_"

Then he gasped as he saw the unconscious Tsukichi floating down the river. Blood was flowing out of a stomach wound and his appearance was deathly pale. Mamoru jumped into the river and grabbed Tsukichi, dragging him back to land. He helped him to lie on a tree and tried to wake him up.

"Mr. Asakura! Wake up!" Mamoru yelled.

"Urghh... wha...?" Tsukichi mumbled, groaning in pain. Suddenly, all the memories of what happened pre-fainting rushed into his brain and he jolted up... to slouch back down in pain. "Argh! Where's- Ah! Where's the Serpent?! The Serpent Fate?!"

"The Serpent Fate? What are you talking about?" Mamoru asked.

He was cut off as they heard the rustling of footsteps coming towards them from a cluster of trees. It was so dark, so they couldn't see the being at first. But when it walked out of the trees, the two gasped as the grasshopper creature walking with its blades focused on them.

"**Humans are evil. I must kill all humans. That is my destiny.**"

"What in the world is that thing?!" Mamoru screamed.

"Dammit!" Tsukichi cursed. He held onto the tree, using it as support as he barely managed to get up. He tried to run away, but then he noticed the familiar deck with the rune on it. "That deck! Boy, give that deck to me!"

"T-This?!" Mamoru said, instinctively throwing the deck to Tsukichi.

Tsukichi caught it and placed it in front of his waist, to Mamoru's confusion. But to Tsukichi's surprise, nothing happened! He held up the deck in confusion, then placed it against his waist again, to no avail. "Why aren't the chains breaking? Why isn't the belt appearing?!" Then he remembered that the Serpent Fate drained him of his Mana, and he screamed, "Dammit! What do I do now?!"

"**Die, humans!**" The Grasshopper Fate roared, diving towards Tsukichi with its blades unleashed.

Tsukichi dodged by ducking and dashed towards the clearing, but tripped over a rock yet again, causing him to let go of the deck. It flew into the air, but Mamoru managed to catch it. Then Mamoru ducked and yelped as the Grasshopper Fate maniacally slashed at him, missing but slicing through the tree behind him. It fell down and crashed with a very loud sound, causing all the birds to fly away. Tsukichi got up and tried to tackle the Grasshopper Fate, but his serious wound caused him from even phasing the creature. The Grasshopper Fate simply pushed him away and kicked him, sending him flying towards a tree.

"Aghh!" Tsukichi screamed in pain.

"Mr. Asakura!" Mamoru shouted.

Mamoru looked at the deck again, remembering when Tsukichi had tried to press the deck against his waist and expected something to happen. Not knowing what would happen but believing it would save the two of them, Mamoru pressed it against his waist. Suddenly, a belt appeared from the sides of the deck to surround his waist and the chains sealing the deck broke, opening the deck holder and revealing a deck of cards. On each side of the deck were three rectangular slots with rune circle drawings surrounding the slots, one at the top and two on the bottom to represent each angle of a triangle. It looked like the cards could be inserted into the slots.

Tsukichi finally opened his eyes after wincing in pain, then gasped when he saw the belt around Mamoru's waist. "You've gotta be kidding me! That boy has magical potential?! He's one of the descendants from long ago?!"

Mamoru looked at his new equipment with disbelief. "W-What are all these things?!"

Realizing that he had to take action or they would be killed, Tsukichi yelled, "Listen to me, boy! You need to use that Magic Driver that appeared around your body to transform into Kamen Rider Sorcerer! Do you understand?!"

"Kamen Rider Sorcerer?! What is that?!" Mamoru yelled, dodging another slash from the Grasshopper Fate. He was so preoccupied with staying alive that he didn't notice Tsukichi talking about _sorcery_.

"Listen, boy! Draw the first card from the deck on your waist!" Tsukichi ordered, slouching back against the tree in pain. "Place the card in the top slot of the belt and wave your hand over that slot while you yell, "Henshin!"

Mamoru quickly did as he was told, drawing the first card. The card was white and it had a picture of what looked like a silver head with red eyes. The word Red Wizard was written down on the card. He placed the card in the first slot above the deck and announced, "Henshin," waving his hand over the slot.

The rune circle around the belt glowed. "CAST: RED WIZARD." The belt announced, much to Mamoru's shock. Suddenly, a red rune blasted out of that slot, slamming into the Grasshopper Fate and coming back to Mamoru, enveloping his body in a white light.

What stood in Mamoru's place was a completely different being. Now, Mamoru wore a black suit with white trim. The breastplate and boots were black and white with yellow trim, though the boots had red ankle braces. The two breastplate pieces were held together with three black belts with silver buckles. But one could hardly see the breastplate, as it was covered with a long red trenchcoat with white trim. The trenchcoat was a part of the armor, attached to its body and arms, going down to cover the back of his legs. The head was a white circular helmet with silver trim and blood-red eyes. On top of the head was a blue pointed hat with a pattern of yellow stars. The only item that stayed the same was his belt.

"**Who are you?!**" The Grasshopper Fate roared.

"I... don't know!" Mamoru cried. "Mr. Asakura! What is this?!"

"You've now become Kamen Rider Sorcerer!" Tsukichi answered. "Fight the monster!"

"F-Fight?!" Mamoru gasped, but knew that if he didn't, they wouldn't survive. He turned toward the monster, muttering, "Alright then..."

The Grasshopper Fate quickly got over its shock and lunged straight at Sorcerer. Sorcerer, his senses heightened after the transformation, managed to dodge the attack. He backed up, then quickly evaded the blurring speeds of the Fate's blades. Sorcerer delivered a punch of his own!... and quickly recoiled in pain as the punch did nothing to faze the monster!

"OWWW!" Sorcerer screamed. "That hurt!"

"**Die, human!**" The Grasshopper Fate yelled, slashing Sorcerer while he was distracted. Sorcerer screamed in pain, flying through the air and landed near Tsukichi.

"Kid, you have to use the Sorcery Cards!" Tsukichi ordered. "The cards in the Magic Driver allow you to use Sorcerer's magic. Take out the cards and place them in the slots of the belt!"

"M-Magic!" Mamoru realized. "_Magic is the only way to get through this! I'm so excited, I can hardly contain myself!_"

Sorcerer drew the next card from the deck. This one had a torch on it, with the word Illuminate written down the card. He placed the card in the slot under the deck nearest to the right hand and waved his hand over it.

"CAST: ILLUMINATE." The Magic Driver announced. A ball of pure light blasted out of Sorcerer's hand, blinding the airborne Grasshopper Fate, causing it to fall to the ground. The creature screamed in pain, covering its eyes.

Sorcerer ran to it and picked it up, kicking it several times before letting go and kicking it one last time, sending it flying. It crashed into the river, but quickly got up and shook itself dry. It ran towards Sorcerer, but he sidestepped from the attack, tripping the Grasshopper Fate in the process, causing it to stumble against a tree.

"**You... You damn humans!**" The Grasshopper Fate roared, jumping high into the air. "**I'll kill you!**"

"Crap!" Sorcerer yelled.

He instinctively drew the next card. The illustration of a suit of armor came to light, the word Armor written down the card. He placed the card in the slot where Illuminate was originally and waved his hand over it. The rune circle around the card glowed and the Magic Driver announced, "CAST: ARMOR." A rune appeared in front of Sorcerer, then enveloped him in a transparent silver outfit. It was heavy and Sorcerer could barely move, so he put his arms in front of him to defend himself from the Grasshopper Fate's kick. It connected and the monster roared in pain as the armor protected Sorcerer while damaging the Fate.

"Alright, you've got it on the ropes now!" Tsukichi said. "Now, finish it!"

Sorcerer drew his final card. It showed a boot enveloped in aura with the word Kick. Inserting it into the Magic Driver and waving his hand over it, the Driver announced, "CAST: KICK." A rune circle appeared on the ground, enveloping Sorcerer's right boot. Realizing what to do, Sorcerer ran towards the damaged Fate and kicked it as hard as he could. The rune transfigured into a drill and rotated intensely, piercing the monster.

"**Ahhh-ARGHHH!**" The Grasshopper Fate screamed. Then it felt limp and dissolved into dust.

Sorcerer panted, exhausted from the fight. He took the Red Wizard card off the Magic Driver, deactivating the transformation.

"What happened to me?" Mamoru asked.

"You've just transformed into Kamen Rider Sorcerer and defeated one of the Fates." Tsukichi said, then paused as if hesitating to say something. Then he said, "You've just used real magic."

"...Actual magic?" Mamoru's eyes widened, realizing what just happened with the magic he casted. He proceeded to jump for joy, yelling, "Whoo-hoo! I actually used magic! I used real magic! Yeah-hah! This is so cool! This is awe-"

"Wait, young man!" Tsukichi interrupted, but Mamoru continued to jump happily. "Listen to me. My _Mana_, the energy that allows me to use magic, was sucked up by a Fate similar to the one you encountered."

"Fate? What's a Fate?" Mamoru asked, but he seemed not to care.

"I'll explain later. Anyway, I can no longer transform into Kamen Rider Sorcerer." Tsukichi said, sadly, then winced in pain when he remembered his stomach wound. "That is why I have no choice but to give you this power to fight the Fates. I must pass the Magic Driver to you. Will you take up this burden?"

"Yes! Yes! I don't care!" Mamoru said. "I want to use real magic! Please!"

Tsukichi sighed. "_This is the person that will protect humanity from Fate? Oh well. As long as he can do it_."

* * *

**Hi everyone. I'm the Flame Dragon, Suda! Nice to meet you! I've been a fan of Kamen Rider for a long time and I've always wanted to write my own series, but I've never had patience to actually make the plot or characters. But now that I'm older and wiser, I've finally written this and I'm very excited to see it through.**

**This series that I've created is primarily based on Kamen Rider Wizard, but there will be a lot of differences as it goes on. I know that the Card gimmick has been used and abused (ex. Ryuki, Blade, Decade), but I honestly couldn't think of anything that could work. As you will see later, Sorcerer is the combination of magic influences from Final Fantasy, but that's for a later time. I'll post the statistics of Sorcerer on my profile if anyone is interested. **

**In any case, now that you've read it, feel free to let me know how I did. It's been awhile since I've written anything, so I hope you guys are kind. Nevertheless, I'll accept any kind of criticism you throw at me (though I might cry if you are hurtful ^^)**


	2. Disagreements and Magical Sword

**Zero: Thanks a lot!**

**Zach: Yeah, it's not really original since it draws a lot of inspiration from Wizard. Can you please elaborate on what you mean by "lack of subtlety?" **

**The Wild Fang: Thanks. I didn't mean for it to resemble Blade and Kabuto in certain parts of my story, but that's cool. **

**E. T. Novem: I'm trying to make my monsters more sympathetic with my readers like how recent Rider series have done. Reading back, I also realize that Mamoru did act a little enthusiastic and not so realistic when gaining the Sorcerer powers and beating the Fate. Hopefully as the series progresses, he becomes more relatable and easier to like.**

* * *

**_Kamen Rider Sorcerer_**

**_Written by the Flame Dragon, Suda_**

**_Ch. 2 Disagreements and Magical Sword_**

After the battle's conclusion, Mamoru helped Tsukichi back to his house. He snuck the injured man past his mother and brother and was able to get him on his motorcycle, a silver Suzuki GS500. Tsukichi told him the directions to his house and Mamoru followed them.

Upon reaching Tsukichi's house, Mamoru marveled at the gothic architecture of the building. It could resemble a building from the old Renaissance times from its crumbling bricks, worn-out windows, yet having floral pattens at the edges of the roof and eye-boggling columns. At first glance, it would've been thought to be a haunted house. But then one would notice the sign at the front of the door, reading, "Asakura Curio Shop. If you have a fine eye for antiques, this is your place." Underneath, it read, "Also legendary magician Tsukichi Asakura is hiring for performances. If interested, please call-"

"Help me off this cycle, boy..." Tsukichi said, weakly, groaning at his stomach's wound.

"Yes, sir," Mamoru replied. He put his arm around Tsukichi and slowly helped him off the motorcycle. As he did so, he wondered why they didn't call the medics for help, but he thought that may be because they wouldn't believe the story with the Fate. He helped the old man up the stairs and opened the door.

"Welcome to Asa-" Erina began to say, greeting the "customers" like she would usually as she looked up from her book. Then she gasped when she saw the injured Tsukichi, yelling, "Father!" She dropped her book and ran to the two of them.

"Erina, sweetheart..." Tsukichi said. "Help this boy to get me to my room..."

She nodded and took hold of the other side of Tsukichi's body. She and Mamoru helped him get up the stairs. Up there, Mamoru saw three rooms, but saw two in particular that resembled bedrooms. One was painted sky blue with a single bed and desk, leading Mamoru to think it was Erina's room. The other was olive-green with a double bed, which obviously was Tsukichi's room.

"_I wonder where Mrs. Asakura is,_" Mamoru thought.

Erina helped Tsukichi take his shoes and socks off and helped him into his bed. She took his shirt off and put her hand to her mouth in shock upon seeing his bloody wound. Even Mamoru almost threw up at the sight of it.

"I told you that going out was dangerous!" Erina rebuked him.

She opened the cabinet and took out a small vial of green liquid. Mamoru looked at it with great curiosity, thinking that it was a magic potion. She uncorked the vial and poured the liquid over the wound, causing him to yelp in pain. Despite that, the blood solidified, like hot iron being placed into a tub of cold water, stopping the bleeding.

"Whoa!" Mamoru gaped, clapping his hands. "That was amazing! What kind of magic was that?"

Erina glared at Mamoru, then turned back to her father with a worried expression. Mamoru tilted his head in confusion, but upon remembering that the two are family and there were no signs of any other family member, he felt sympathy for them and remained quiet.

* * *

Meanwhile, a seven-foot tall creature walked through the busy streets of Tokyo. Unlike the earlier Fate, the Gorilla Fate's body resembled a costume more than a frightening monster. It was a gargantuan being with gray hair covering its entire body except for its fingers, toes, and belly. It was extremely muscular and scary-looking, but inside, it had the heart of an innocent giant.

It wandered into an amusement park. The people in the ticket booths assumed it was one of the workers in a gorilla costume and let it in without checking on it. The Gorilla Fate cluelessly walked into the amusement park with a big goofy smile on its face.

Inside, it marveled at the huge structures, large population, and countless food stands. It was so excited by the all the action going on that it began hopping up and down with happiness. Some families were frightened by the small tremors that started to occur, but others were enthusiastic about this, especially watching the huge gorilla.

"Mama!" A little girl said to her mother, a few feet away from the Fate. "Can I have a balloon?"

"No, honey," Her mother replied. "These balloons are overpriced and they don't last more than a couple of hours. Besides, you've always let your balloon go after you got it."

"But, Mama!" The little girl was on the verge of crying.

The Gorilla Fate walked behind the man selling the balloons and put its arms around him. The salesman looked up, a little disturbed by this, but he thought that it was trying to look friendly towards the people. But that was the last thought in his mind as the Gorilla Fate squeezed and crushed all his bones in that instant. It sat the corpse's body on the seat to look like he was napping and took a balloon to give to the little girl.

"Oh!" The little girl squealed. "Thank you, mister!"

"Thank you," The mother said, bowing. Then she sighed as her daughter immediately let go of the balloon to watch it fly into the air.

"Oh my gosh!" The Gorilla Fate heard a teenage girl scream. "What are you doing?!"

It turned to see three teenagers: a boy and two girls. The boy had his arm wrapped around one girl, but the other girl had an angered expression on her face, yet tears were streaming down as well.

"Y-You were just kissing that girl!" She yelled. "B-But, you're dating me! I spent five hours in the bathroom g-getting ready for t-this-"

"Well, so-o-o-ory!" The boy sarcastically said. "I just happened to see this hot girl here while I was waiting for you and she happened to be hotter than you. Besides, the only reason I asked you out was to get a quick bang before going to the bar with my buds! You're so desperate for a boyfriend, it's sad!"

The girl trembled with sadness and anger, though more the former than latter. Unable to do anything against the two, she ran away in tears while the two laughed at her.

The Gorilla Fate walked towards the now making out couple. It went up to the middle of them and before they knew it, it grabbed both their heads and smashed them against each other! The impact was so hard that their heads literally cracked and spluttered blood from the openings. The girl fell dead while the guy viciously shuddered repeatedly.

The Fate laughed as it strolled through the amusement park, enjoying the sights. But then its eyes widened when it met the figure in front of it, stopping the Fate dead in its tracks.

The young man in front of it had deathly pale, white skin with sick, yellow eyes and blond hair. He wore a simple black blazer with a white shirt and blue tie underneath with black slacks and black dress shoes. While he looked normal for the most part, his stature and atmosphere felt unnatural. The Gorilla Fate tilted its head in wonder, but then stepped back when it noticed his/its sepent-like eyes.

"**Did you know that Fates hve the ability to transform into humans?**" The human-form Serpent Fate asked. "**Apparently, I look appealing to the female gaze. In this form, you may call me... Louis. Louis Cyphre.**"

"**Human? Human strange!**" The Gorilla Fate roared with laughter. "**Why should I be human?!**"

"**It has... some perks,**" Louis replied, but quickly changed the subject. "**In any case, are you aware of your purpose in this world, Mr. Gorilla?**"

"**Purpose is for weaklings!**" The Gorilla Fate answered. "**Don't need purpose!**"

"**Oh, but this purpose is hardly for weaklings. It is our calling,**" Louis said with a sinister grin. "**The Fates have been called to destroy the entire human race. Weren't you aware of that?**"

"**Why should I?!**"

"**They've already killed one of our kind. They will stop at nothing to get whatever they desire,**" Louis said, his eyes appearing to tear up, though his cold, serpent eyes said otherwise. "**They will eventually kill you too. Is that what you want?**"

"**NO! I won't let them kill me! I will destroy them!**" The Gorilla Fate roared. "**Kill all humans! It is my calling!**"

Louis turned around and smiled, thinking, "_**That was** **easy.**_"

* * *

Tsukichi leaned against his bed comfortably, feeling better from the potion. He turned to Mamoru and said, "Listen boy. I'm going to tell you about the situation we're in."

Mamoru nodded with a focused expression, although Erina could see him quivering with excitement. She sighed sadly. "_Why is father telling this childish teenager about the Fates and magic?_"

"First, I'll tell you about what you want to know about the most: magic," Tsukichi said, prompting Mamoru to widen his eyes with elation. "The truth is, is that magic has existed for more time than anyone could imagine. Since the beginning of time, humans have used magic in their everyday lives, whether it be incantations, necromancy, etc."

"They even had necromancers in the past!" Mamoru said as his heart beat intensely. "Wow, that's so cool!"

"Tch..." Erina scoffed.

"You've seen those fancy tricks us modern-day magicians do on stage? That's not real magic," Tsukichi continued. "Unfortunately, humans have turned their backs on magic as they made new discoveries. It's like pop stars: they were famous one day and then forgotten the next."

"What?!" Mamoru gasped. "That can't be!"

A sly smile appeared on Tsukichi's lips. "It did happen, and that's why magic doesn't exist in society anymore. Humans just started not caring as they discovered new items to play with, like their cotton mill and printing press. Then they just... forgot. And eventually, the magic forgot them."

"Magic... forgot them?" Mamoru asked.

"Believe it or not, but Mana isn't just something we use to cast magic. It's also a living entity that we humans nurture through various activities," Tsukichi explained. "But when it is forgotten, it leaves. Which it did to the majority of the human population. Only those who believes in magic still have the potential to use it, although I know it probably doesn't make much sense to you at this point."

"I believe in magic," Mamoru said, then he squealed in joy. "So, that's why I can use magic!"

"Oh, will you shut up, you little girl?!" Erina snapped, causing Mamoru to instantly be quiet. "Father, who is this guy and why in the world did you bring him here?!"

"Oh, I didn't tell you, did I? This is..." Tsukichi trailed off, realizing that he had never asked for the guy's name.

"Mamoru. Mamoru Takamichi," He responded. "I've been a fan of your father's for a very long time. I'm the reason he performed at my little brother's party."

"Well, alright then..." Erina said. "But, why is he here?"

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry to say that I've been drained of all my Mana," Tsukichi responded, causing Erina to gasp in horror. "You were right. I got careless and one of the Fates got to me. At least I escaped with my life."

"But then, you wouldn't be able to transform into Sorcerer!" Erina cried. "Unless-"

"Yes. This young man fought as Sorcerer instead and he's decided to fight as Sorcerer for the time being," Tsukichi replied. "He's the new Kamen Rider Sorcerer."

Erina's mouth dropped wide open. She turned towards Mamoru, who gave her a shy smile, and slapped him so hard that he literally flew across the room and landed head-first to the floor!

"I can't believe you gave the Magic Driver to him!" Erina screamed. "Why is he the new Sorcerer?! Why did you choose some random, immature brat that you met in the middle of nowhere?! I know that you had no choice at the time, but why have you chosen him to be your successor?! Why not me?!"

"Erina, it's because I said so," Tsukichi sternly said. "Whether you like my decision or not will not change mine. You will need to accept it. I will not allow you to fight as Sorcerer."

"B-But-" She whimpered. Then she ran out of the room, screaming, "No! I will not accept this!" She ran into her room and slammed the door shut.

Tsukichi sighed. "She's a handful, but I have my reasons for not letting her. Anyways, I have more to tell you, so sit down."

Mamoru rubbed his pained cheek while wiping the tears from his eyes. The slap seemed to do its job: he was more quiet and composed than before, not even shaking in excitement for hearing about magic. He looked like a little baby who had just calmed himself down after tripping. He walked to his stool and sat down.

"Now, I need to tell you about the monster that we faced a few hours ago: the Fate," Tsukichi began. "A long time ago, the Fates had inhabited the Earth along with the humans and other magical beings. Unlike humans, they couldn't use magic, but they had their own supernatural abilities that differentiated them from humans, like that Grasshopper Fate from yesterday. At one time, there was a war that occurred between the Fates and humans for unknown reasons. The humans won because their magic overpowered the Fates, or so the legend is told."

"Is that really how the legend went?" Mamoru calmly asked, much to Tsukichi's surprise. "It seems too... black and white, if you know what I mean."

"You think the war was one-sided?" Tsukichi asked, prompting a nod from Mamoru. "I doubt it. Yes, the legend of the war does seem too simple and farfetched to have gone so smoothly, but I don't wish to question it now. Not when the Fates are killing humans."

Mamoru nodded, but he still felt unconvinced. But he chose to forget about it and asked, "Pardon me for asking, but why won't you allow your daughter to be the new Sorcerer? She's stronger than me and she knows more about magic."

Tsukichi sighed. "A few years ago, my wife - her mother - died from an incurable disease. Before she died, she made me promise her that Erina would never be harmed. And she especially made me promise that I would not let Erina become Sorcerer under any circumstances."

"I see..." Mamoru murmured.

"In any case, I do not care if you are excited to become Sorcerer," Tsukichi said. "I just need you to defeat the Fates so that they don't harm anyone. That Magic Driver you hold was one of the sacred weapons used against the Fates in the war and its perhaps the only weapon still in existence."

"Alright then!" Mamoru said, getting up. "So, how do I know where a Fate is?"

"There's trouble!" The two immediately looked out the door and saw Erina open hers. She yelled, "There's a Fate in the city!"

"What?!" The two gasped.

* * *

"**Humans must die!**" The Gorilla Fate roared to the screaming civilians. "**It's my calling!**"

It turned around and saw an old couple who attempted to run away, but the wife tripped and hurt her leg. Her husband tried to help her get away, but his leg pains kept him from getting very far. The old man turned and saw the Gorilla Fate walked towards them and tried to speed up, but the combined weight of his wife and his body kept him from getting far. He finally decided to face the monster and let go of his wife.

"Dear, run for your life!" The old man yelled. He turned around and picked up a small pipe from the trash can.

"No, honey!" The wife screamed. "You can't win!"

He ignored her and walked at full speed towards the Fate, striking its body with the pipe. However, it did absolutely nothing to it. The Gorilla Fate laughed as the old man continued to swing the pipe on it, thinking that it was like a feather trying to harm a brick. It picked the old man up and squeezed him so hard that his bones shattered instantly and blood came out of his body like squeezing a grape.

"DEAR!" The wife screamed in horror.

Before the Gorilla Fate could get to the widowed woman, police cars swerved in front of the creature. The officers immediately jumped out of their cars and fired with their revolvers, to no effect. But that was actually a distraction to take out their secret weapon: a bazooka. The police had prepared it for when the grasshopper monster appeared again.

Four officers grabbed each side before they fired, but the recoil pushed them back several feet until their backs hit a building. It launched a huge shell that struck the Gorilla Fate's body, but it still hardly did anything to faze it. The Fate picked up the shell from the ground and threw it back at a police car, causing it and the other cars to explode!

* * *

"How do you know?" Mamoru inquired.

"She has the odd ability to detect animals, known in this society or not, from a one-mile radius, and that includes Fates," Tsukichi explained. "I don't know how she got it, as her mother didn't have this ability. But we don't have time for explanations. Mamoru, you and Erina need to find the Fate."

"Right! Let's go-" Mamoru said, but was pushed to the ground by Erina.

He gasped as she reached into his pocket and grabbed the Magic Driver. She ran down the stairs, yelling, "You don't deserve to be Sorcerer! I'll fight the Fates instead!"

"Erina!" Tsukichi yelled. He tried to get out of bed, but he winced and clutched his wound in pain. "Mamoru! You must chase after her! She'll probably be going on my moped! Now, GO!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

Erina ran outside and took out her father's key to his moped. She put on his white helmet and turned it on, riding away. Mamoru followed after her, but tripped on the stairs. He teared up a bit, but managed to limp towards his motorcycle and follow after her.

She eventually found the Gorilla Fate in an isolated corner of the park chasing a fleeing couple. Unlike the older couple it terrorized, these were young teenagers, but the Fate was able to keep up with them!

"**Yes! More humans!**" The Gorilla Fate yelled, then roared with laughter. "**More calling!**"

"HELP!" They screamed.

Erina got off her moped and picked up a hand-sized rock from the ground. She threw it at the Gorilla Fate, causing it to forget about the couple and turn towards her. It smiled happily and revealed its yellow, rotting teeth, frightening her.

"Damn you, Fate..." She whispered, then yelled, "I'll defeat you! All of you!"

Erina reached into her pocket and took out the Magic Driver, but accidentally fumbled it while taking it out and threw it into the sandbox. She gasped and ran towards it, but the Gorilla Fate caught up to her and grabbed her by the neck.

"Aghh!" She screamed as the Fate choked her neck.

"**AHAHAHA!**" The Gorilla Fate laughed. "**Now I fulfill calling!**"

Just when the Gorilla Fate was about to break her neck, it was rammed by Mamoru on his motorcycle! It roared in pain, throwing her into the air as it flew right into a street light!

"Erina!" Mamoru called, catching her bridal-style on his motorcycle. The two looked into each other's eyes awkwardly for a few seconds before she pushed herself from him and wiped off some of the Gorilla Fate's hair.

"T-Thanks..." She muttered.

Mamoru shyly nodded, then he winced as the sun's rays reflected off some object. He turned to his right and spotted the Magic Driver in the sandbox. He darted towards the sandbox and grabbed the Magic Driver before turning around to see the Gorilla Fate getting back up. It turned towards Mamoru with its eyes bloodshot red.

"**YOU! YOU STUPID HUMAN!**" It roared, beating its arms against its chest before running towards Mamoru. "**YOU'RE DEAD!**"

"I'm gonna defeat you," Mamoru replied, placing the Magic Driver on his waist.

Once again, a belt appeared around his waist and three rectangular slots came out of the deck to resemble a triangle. He drew the first card of the deck and was relieved to see the Red Wizard Card. He placed the card on the top slot of the deck for it to announce, "CAST." Mamoru moved out of the way of the Gorilla Fate's tackle before he waved his hand over the Rune Circle. "RED WIZARD."

"Henshin."

The red magic circle materialized out of the Magic Driver and enveloped Mamoru, transforming him into Kamen Rider Sorcerer. He tipped his pointed hat up to see better, causing his ruby-red eyes to flash as it reflected the sun's rays.

The Gorilla Fate tilted its head upon seeing the new being before it. "**Who are you?!**"

"I am Kamen Rider Sorcerer!" Mamoru yelled. "And right now, its magic hour!"

"**Magic?!**" The Gorilla Fate roared. "**I hate that word! I dunno why, but I don't like it! You die!**"

Sorcerer immediately sprinted towards the Gorilla Fate in the hope that it was still fazed by the previous motorcycle crash. He swooped in front of the Fate and punched it several times with his fists, but it did nothing to damage it. He looked up and saw the Gorilla Fate grinning at him before it punched him once in the gut. Sorcerer yelped as he flew through the air and landed on his butt in the sandbox.

"Use your magic!" Erina yelled.

"Oh yeah," Sorcerer remembered.

He drew the next card and inserted it into one of the bottom slots, immediately waving his hand over its Rune Circle. "CAST: STRETCH." The Magic Driver announced. A red rune appeared in front of him and Sorcerer put his hand through it. His arm stretched like a whip and he used it to strike his enemy. The Gorilla Fate backed up in annoyance than damage.

"Darn!" Sorcerer said. "There's gotta be something that can hurt it!"

His eyes widened when he saw the next card. The illustration was of an arm flexing his muscle. He inserted it and waved his hand over the Rune Circle.

"CAST: STRENGTH."

Sorcerer could feel power flowing through his body. He grinned and ran towards the Gorilla Fate, delivering a powerful punch that sent it going in the opposite direction... for a few feet. However, the Gorilla Fate also had immense strength and durability. While it was fazed by his punch, it quickly shook it off and landed a powerful punch at Sorcerer, making him fly into a tree!

"Agh!" Sorcerer screamed. "Why is this guy so strong?!"

"Dammit! Maybe I should..." Erina wondered aloud, then yelled, "Hey! Draw the Sword Card!"

"Sword?!" Sorcerer gasped, drawing the next card. Sure enough, the illustration was that of a sword.

He excitedly placed the card into the slot and the Magic Driver announced, "CAST: SWORD." A small magic circle appeared in front of Sorcerer and he reached in and pulled out a sword. It was a simple blade with the hilt of a revolver, but at the side of the gun was a rectangular slot that looked like cards could be inserted into.

"That's the Sworcery," Erina explained. "It's a special sword that can work with Sorcery Cards. You can pull the trigger to activate its effects and finish the enemy with the right card, like your kick finisher."

"Got it." Sorcerer replied, then thought, "_Oh boy! This thing looks so cool!_"

"**Die, human!**" The Gorilla Fate roared. It ran towards Sorcerer trying to tackle him.

Sorcerer quickly sidestepped and slashed it, causing the Fate to roar in pain. He slashed it a few more times before he kicked it against a street light. The Gorilla Fate flailed in pain, causing it to jump high before landing, with a large tremor occurring as a result. Sorcerer used the Sworcery as a support cane, giving the Fate enough time to dash madly towards its enemy.

"**Take this!**" It yelled, leaping towards him.

"Holy crap!" Sorcerer yelped. He jumped back, barely dodging the Fate's strike.

"**W-Whoa...**" The Gorilla Fate groaned, dizzy from landing head-first into the hard ground. Sorcerer flinched as it punched the ground in fury.

"Finish it off!" Erina yelled. "Insert one of your Sorcery Cards into it and pull the trigger!

"R-Right!" Sorcerer replied.

He took out the Stretch Card and inserted it into the Sworcery's card slot, with it announcing, "STRETCH." He pulled the trigger and the Sworcery continued with, "MAGICAL SLASH." A magic circle appeared in front of the Sworcery and enveloped it, causing the blade to stretch. He used it as a whip and repeatedly struck the enemy, and unlike his last attempt with the card, this actually damaged the Gorilla Fate. Each strike caused a slash mark to appear on the Fate's body, and eventually, the Fate fell to the attacks.

"**Noooo...**" The Gorilla Fate moaned as it disintegrated into dust.

"He did it," Erina whispered. "No way..."

She looked at Sorcerer, who, much to her surprise, wasn't jumping for joy like a giddy schoolboy. Instead, he stared at the dust the Gorilla Fate had become.

"_Why did the Fate turn into dust?_" Mamoru wondered. "_What exactly are Fates?_"

* * *

"I guess I'll let you be Sorcerer for a while," Erina finally said as the two walked their vehicles back to the curio shop. "You aren't horrible at using magic. That doesn't mean you're good. Just-"

"Okay, okay," Mamoru responded. "I understand."

"No, you don't. I don't like you. You're annoying, retarded, hyperactive, etc.," She said, much to Mamoru's irritation. "But, I think I can trust you. My father and I rarely meet someone we can trust with our magic secret, but you may be someone we can rely on."

Mamoru blinked, then he grinned. "You think? Gee, thanks!"

"Don't get too cocky!" She said, punching him on the head, causing him to flail backwards. "I still don't like you."

"O-o-o-kay..." Mamoru said, woozy from the punch.

The two were distracted from talking to each other that they didn't notice the figure watching them from afar. It was a young man with brown hair down to his neck that covered his forehead, with brown eyes and skin. He wore a furry, brown jacket over a white shirt with blue jeans and black shoes.

"**They aren't regular humans...**" He said. "**Hmmm...**"

He shrugged and turned around, walking towards a ramen cart with the intent to consume... _ramen_.

* * *

**First, he's a rider with a red coat like Wizard Flame Style, now a sword that uses his special gimmicky object (cards instead of rings)? Yeah, I take a lot of inspiration from Wizard. And there will be a lot more. Please forgive me if his powers seem too similar throughout the story.**

**Now that I'm partly used to writing, these chapters will come out a little sooner. So, I hope you keep reading!**


	3. The Black Wizard and the Paladin

_Note: Hey guys! Just letting you know that I've put up Sorcerer's information on my profile! I'll add more information to his profile each chapter when Sorcerer gains a new ability._

**E.T Novem: My story does feel cliché and predictable so far, but hopefully, some future plot twists will make it stand out from other Rider series. And about the death of some of the humans: I wanted to make this series more realistic than the canon series, although I think I'm doing a poor job on that! XD**

**The Wild Fang: Thanks a lot!**

* * *

_**Kamen Rider Sorcerer**_

_**Written by the Flame Dragon, Suda**_

_**Ch. 3 The Black Wizard and the Paladin**_

A few days after Sorcerer took down the Gorilla Fate, Tsukichi finally took Mamoru up as his apprentice to teach him how to better use his new Sorcerer powers. Mamoru thought he would be learning how to conjure potions, memorize incantations, etc., but he didn't. Instead, the two were spending the afternoon in the forest behind Mamoru's house, doing training. But not magical training, no. They were doing _physical training_.

"Ninety-seven! Ninety-eight! Ninety-nine! One-hundred!" Mamoru yelled. Then he slumped down onto the wet grass, breathing heavily as his sweat poured down his head.

"Alright. Now, do a hundred sit-ups," Tsukichi ordered.

"Again?!" Mamoru groaned, forcing himself to sit up. "Why am I doing these exercises, anyway? Shouldn't I be transforming into Sorcerer and practicing some spells?"

"No. That isn't necessary now," Tsukichi responded. "Besides, the point of this isn't to learn spells. Not only will you get stronger through exercise, your Mana will increase."

"Increase Mana?" Mamoru said. "How does that in even work?"

"Mana is a strange entity, but it works just like how a human works," Tsukichi explained. "The more training you do, the stronger you become. Thus, the more you train, the more Mana you get. And you'll need a lot of Mana for future fights."

Mamoru sighed and fell back onto the grass. "I'm so tired now. Can I take a break?"

"No," Tsukichi flatly said. "Get back up and do a hundred sit-ups."

"WHY?!"

* * *

Afterwards the two hopped into Tsukichi's car and started driving back to his house. Much to Mamoru's delight, Tsukichi was finally going to teach him different effects of the Sorcery Cards for future battles.

After a few minutes of driving through a suburban area, Tsukichi noticed something at his left and said, "Hold on. We'll stop here for a few minutes."

Mamoru tilted his head in confusion as Tsukichi turned the car into a driveway. He looked out and saw a small, red-roofed building with a playground in the yard. Several children were running and playing in the playground. He assumed it was a school at first, until he saw the sign that had the word "Nursery" written on it.

"Why are we at a nursery?" Mamoru asked.

"I have a friend who owns this place that I've meant to visit," Tsukichi said, tipping his hat up so he could look through the crowds of children. "If I'm correct, today is the fourth anniversary of _her _death..."

"Death?" Mamoru said, but Tsukichi didn't hear him.

The two walked onto the front yard and spotted a man amidst the kids helping one of them get up after a fall. Mamoru blinked in surprise, as he thought the caretaker of these children would be a woman. He had short black hair with brown eyes and skin tone, wearing a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans with a red apron. While he had a calm and friendly atmosphere to him, he looked quite sad.

"Atsushi," Tsukichi called out.

The man looked up and a faint smile crept onto his lips. "Hello, Tsukichi. I see you've brought a friend with you. Erina's boyfriend, perhaps?"

"This is Mamoru Takamichi," Tsukichi said, ignoring what Atsushi said much to Mamoru's embarrassment. "He's my apprentice. He's currently learning how to do magic."

"I never thought you would take an apprentice," Atsushi said. "Hello, young man."

"Hiya," Mamoru said, shyly.

"I just wanted to check up on you," Tsukichi said. "Have you visited your wife's grave, yet?"

"_His wife is dead?_" Mamoru wondered. "_It's just like Mr. Asakura. Did they die from similar circumstances?_"

"I will, once the highway clears down," Atsushi said, his body visibly shaking.

"Where's Junko?" Tsukichi asked.

"In the backyard, playing with some of the children," He replied. "Would you two like to go visit her?"

"We most certainly would."

* * *

Several feet from the nursery, two beings walked down the street, unnoticed by anybody because everybody happened to be out this day. These two beings were not humans. They were Fates.

The shorter one was about six feet, with the appearance of a knight's squire because it lugged two swords on its back, one of which belonging to the Fate next to it. It had a shiny bronze helmet, as well as a breastplate, gauntlets, and boots; basically, a whole full set of armor.

The taller one was about seven feet, looking more like a knight due to its platinum-colored armor as opposed to the squire's bronze armor. Its armor looked virtually the same as the squire's, except this one had gold trim and the symbol of a rose painted on its left shoulder. The sword's sheath that the squire carried that belonged to the knight had a rose pattern to it too.

"**Alas, young squire,**" The Knight Fate began with a mysterious, yet flamboyant tone. "**I am extremely depressed right now. Do you know why?**"

"**It's because you are unaware of your true life in role, sir,**" The Squire Fate replied, respectfully. "**As do I...**"

"**That's right, squire,**" The Knight Fate said. "**Just who am I, and what is my true purpose? Ahhh, if only I was like a rose, who's only purpose is to sprout beautifully, then wilt away peacefully...**"

"**Sir, there must be something that will satisfy your thirst for purpose,**" The Squire Fate said.

"**Yes...**" The Knight Fate murmured. "**Unfortunately, when I meet another human, they run away or curse at my face. Pitiful humans- Who is that lovely woman?**"

The two Fates looked through the openings of a wooden gate to see a young woman playing with children in a nursery's yard. She was very fair to look at, being short with long, black hair and milky, white skin. She wore a brown shirt and blue jeans with a red apron.

"**Squire! Identify that beautiful woman for me!**" The Knight Fate demanded.

"**Sir, I do not know who she is, but it seems she is the caretaker of all those children,**" The Squire Fate observed, then it muttered, "**Of course, she could be a harlot who had all those children-**"

"**Silence, Squire!**" The Knight Fate yelled, kicking the Squire Fate in the mouth. "**I believe I have just found my one and only true love! My amore!**"

"Alright kids!" She said as three of them tugged at her to play with them. "Settle down! We'll play soon!"

The Squire Fate walked to the gate and drew its blade, a simple broadsword with a bronze hilt. It brought it to the air before bringing it down and slashing through the wooden gate! The girl and the kids screamed as the Knight Fate and Squire Fate walked into the nursery.

"**Oh, dear young woman,**" The Knight Fate began saying as the Squire Fate showered it with roses. "**Thou art more fair than a summer day! Please, won't you tell me your name?**"

"Help!" She screamed, with the kids following suit.

* * *

"That was Junko!" Atsushi gasped.

"Let's go see!" Tsukichi responded.

The three ran around the nursery to the backyard and were shocked to see two Fates slowly walking towards Junko. Tsukichi turned to Mamoru, who already took out the Magic Driver and placed it on his waist.

The Knight Fate turned to Atsushi and said, "**Are you the husband of this beautiful woman? In that case, I challenge you to a duel!**"

"Step away from my daughter!" Atsushi roared, running towards it.

"No!" Tsukichi yelled, chasing after him. "Get away from the Fate!"

Atsushi attempted to punch it, but he recoiled back in pain. The Squire Fate had blocked the attack with its own armor, then raised its blade to strike him down. Fortunately, Tsukichi managed to push him out of the way before the Squire Fate landed the last blow.

"Mamoru!" Tsukichi yelled.

"Right!" Mamoru replied. He drew the first card of his deck and inserted it into the top slot, waving his hand over the card. "Henshin!"

"CAST: RED WIZARD," The Magic Driver announced. A red magic circle appeared at the front of the Driver and enveloped Mamoru, transforming him into Kamen Rider Sorcerer! Atsushi and Junko gasped in shock at the sight of this new being.

"**I don't have to take this!**" The Knight Fate said. "**Strike him down on my behalf, young squire!**"

"**Yes, sir,**" The Squire Fate replied, pointing its blade towards Sorcerer.

"Right now, its magic hour!" Sorcerer said with confidence, indicating to Tsukichi that the phrase had become his catchphrase.

He dodged the Squire Fate's first slash, drew the next card of his deck, and inserted it into one of the slots. "CAST: SWORD." A red magic circle appeared and materialized the Sworcery. Sorcerer grabbed it and quickly clashed blades with the Squire Fate.

Their blades emitted sparks as they continually clashed against each other, with neither warrior giving way. Sorcerer attempted to kick the Squire Fate after another sword encounter, but its durability kept it from moving back. Instead, it struck back at Sorcerer!

"Aghh!" Sorcerer yelped in pain.

"**Finish the Sorcerer off!**" The Knight Fate commanded.

The Squire Fate grunted in agreement and walked towards Sorcerer, its blade held high in the air. Sorcerer managed to roll away before it could deliver the final blow and inserted a card into the Sworcery. He pulled the trigger, and it announced, "PIERCE MAGICAL SLASH." The Sworcery glowed silver, indicating that the sword's cutting potential had doubled. He ran towards the Squire Fate and attempted to slash it down, but the Fate blocked it with its own sword and pushed Sorcerer back!

"What?! It didn't die from that?" Sorcerer said. "What do I do?!"

"Listen to me, boy! Sorcerer can access different forms called Classes!" Tsukichi yelled. "Draw one of the Henshin Cards and insert it into the top slot!"

"He can... change classes?" Sorcerer mumbled, drawing the next card. His eyes widened as the illustration of a black head with black eyes appeared, rather than red. He took the card and inserted it into the top slot, waving his hand over it.

"CAST: BLACK WIZARD."

A black magic circle appeared at the left of Sorcerer and went through his body to the right. As the black circle enveloped Sorcerer, his red trench coat changed to black; the same happened to his eyes. Sorcerer looked at his new clothes in surprise, but...

"I... don't feel at all that different!" Sorcerer remarked.

"The spells in that Class are different!" Tsukichi explained. "Draw a card!"

Sorcerer drew a card and blinked in surprise to see an illustration of a flame. Unlike other cards, which had the word "Effect" on the side, this one had the word "Element." He inserted it into the other side of the Magic Driver and waved his hand over the belt for it to announced, "CAST: FIRE." A black magic circle appeared in front of the Sorcerer's hand. He instinctively pointed the palm of his hand at the Squire Fate, causing a fireball to blast through the circle and strike the enemy.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Sorcerer yelled, joyfully.

"**Agh!**" The Squire Fate roared in pain.

"**What are you doing?!**" The Knight Fate snapped. "**Strike the enemy down!**"

"Not on my watch!" Sorcerer yelled, arrogantly, as he drew his next card.

"CAST: WIND," Again, a black magic circle appeared in the palm of Sorcerer's hand, unleashing a powerful burst of wind that continually struck the Squire Fate's armor until slash marks from the razor-sharp winds that became visible. The Squire Fate used its blade to steady itself, but Sorcerer simply walked towards it and kicked it away.

"**You dishonorable dog...**" The Squire Fate growled, it's visor shining bloodshot red. "**I'll kill you.**"

"I'm gonna win," Sorcerer replied.

He drew the next card and inserted it into the Sworcery, and it announced, "THUNDER MAGICAL SLASH." A black magic circle enveloped the blade, causing electricity to cover it. The Squire Fate got up and charged towards Sorcerer as if to stab him, but Sorcerer quickly blocked with his sword. He slid his blade down the Squire Fate's blade to the hilt, then brought it up to stab the Squire Fate through its chest!

"**Urghh... aghh!**" The Squire Fate screamed, before dissolving into dust.

"**Young squire!**" The Knight Fate yelled. Then it looked fearfully at the Sorcerer, with his blade crackling with electricity, and immediately turned around to retreat. "**I'll get my revenge one day!**" The thorn whips around its blade reached out to the nearest tree outside of the nursery, allowing the Knight Fate to grapple towards it and make its escape!

"Wait!" Tsukichi yelled. But the Knight Fate had already gotten away. But it didn't matter; Sorcerer was reveling in his win.

"That! Was! Awesome!" Sorcerer cheered, reverting back to Mamoru. "I wanna do that again!"

"Sweetheart! Are you alright?" Atsushi attempted to soothingly say to his daughter, although his shaking body said otherwise for his condition. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

Junko's body was trembling. "Y-Yes..."

"She's traumatized by this experience..." Tsukichi murmured, then he turned to Mamoru. "Listen boy. We're going to stay here and protect Atsushi and Junko. There's a good chance the other Fate will come back for its revenge, so we need to stay here just in case. I don't care whether you like it or not-"

"I don't care! Let it come back!" Mamoru shouted, ecstatically. "I'll just spam it using spells with my black magic!"

Tsukichi sighed.

* * *

"**That damned Sorcerer!**" The Knight Fate cursed as it walked down an alley. "**He managed to destroy my loyal servant and had the nerve to point his blade at me! Well, two can play at that game! I will make sure I cut down his body limb from limb! I-**"

It was cut off as its vision was filled with two beautiful Asian high schoolers, chatting with each other about boys and homework. A strange, fluttering sensation filled the Knight Fate's chest, causing it to briskly skip towards them."

"**Oh, beautiful ladies!**" The Knight Fate announced. "**Thou are more fair that a spring morning! Please, come closer!**"

Both of them screamed, "Help! It's a monster!"

"**What?! How rude!**" The Knight Fate exclaimed. "**How dare you call me a monster!**"

"Ahhh! Help!" The two turned around and ran out of the alley.

The Knight Fate drew its sword and was about to give chase, when a young man came into view from the opposite side of the alley. He had brown hair with a lighter shade of brown on his eyes and skin tone. He wore a brown, furry jacket over a white shirt and blue jeans.

"**Get out of my way, human!**" The Knight Fate ordered. "**Or else, my blade will cut you down!**"

"Hmph," The young man scoffed. The Knight Fate's eyes widened as the man glowed white, transforming into a new being. What appeared was a similar being to the Knight Fate in that it had silver armor on, but the helmet was replaced by bandages covering its face with a white hood over it. An illustration of a cross was on the back of the armor. It had a claymore with a cross-shaped hilt strapped to its back.

"**Y-You're just like me!**" The Knight Fate gaped.

"**That's right,**" It replied. "**I'm the Paladin Fate**."

The Knight Fate shook off its shock and brandished its blade, "**It doesn't matter if you are like me! The fact is, is that you are stopping me from my objective. Now, get out of my way!**"

"**Sorry, but I can't let you,**" The Paladin Fate replied, drawing its claymore.

The two clashed, but the Paladin Fate's superior strength and heavier sword overcame the Knight Fate. The Paladin Fate easily swat the Knight Fate's blade away and struck it once with a horizontal slash. The Knight Fate back up in pain, then froze as the Paladin Fate pointed its two-handed claymore at it... with one hand.

"**That's enough out of you,**" The Paladin Fate said. "**Calm down.**"

"**Wh-What do you want?**" The Knight Fate demanded.

The Paladin Fate lowered its blade. "**Stop attacking humans. All you are doing is creating unneccessary violence in this peaceful city. Our duty isn't to kill all humans.**"

"**But!**" The Knight Fate angrily began. "**They rejected my existence! They call me a monster everywhere I go!**"

"**You can take a human form, too,**" The Paladin Fate, reverting back into its human form. "I do not know why, but we are apparently beings that aren't the same as normal humans. I just discovered it recently after I desired to become a human. You should try it, too."

The Knight Fate was hesitant at first, but felt it could trust in its fellow Fate. It forced itself to think thoughts of the desire of becoming a human. Eventually, a white aura surrounded it, transfiguring it into a human. It now had pale, white skin with blond hair and blue eyes. And it was naked.

"Wear this," The Paladin Fate human said, throwing the Knight Fate human a pair of jeans and a black shirt. "It's odd, but humans apparently either become disgusted or pleasured by the sight of the naked body, depending on their gender."

"I...I can interact with humans, now?" The Knight Fate asked.

"Yes," The Paladin Fate replied. "And now, forget your past as a monster and live life as a human."

And with that, the Paladin Fate walked away, leaving the Knight Fate to discover what humanity is like.

* * *

After the battle, Tsukichi and Atsushi drove the kids back to their homes and gave apologies to their parents, making excuses that Junko had developed an illness and had to be sent to the hospital. Junko was kept in the nursery under the watchful gaze of Mamoru... although he was more concerned about thinking of his newfound magical abilities!

Tsukichi noticed and said, "Listen to me, boy. Black Sorcerer certainly is powerful, but it also consumes the most Mana of all your Classes. You need to train and eat a lot increase your Mana."

"Whatever!" Mamoru replied. "I can defeat the Fate with a few of Black Sorcerer's spells. There'll be no problem!"

"Yes, but you must've consumed a lot of Mana from that last fight," Tsukichi said. "You need to get some rest to recharge your Mana. Take a nap or some-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Mamoru said, walking away. "I'll be fine."

"_That idiot,_" Tsukichi thought. "_Keep thinking like that and you'll die._"

* * *

Back with the Knight Fate, it walked around the streets of Tokyo in its human form. This time, the humans did not repulse it, although they gave it strange looks as it closely observed their actions. Some told it to back off, others invited it to watch. Overall, they were more friendly and respectful than they acted when it was in its Fate form.

"Hey, mister!" It heard someone yell. It turned around and saw a man in a chef's outfit walk towards it with a platter of sushi in his hand. "Hey! Try out our latest free sample."

The Knight Fate frowned, but took the odd morsel into its hand and popped it in its mouth. A delightful burst of flavor from the seaweed enveloped its tongue, with the rice, fish, and vegetables balancing that flavor. "It's delicious!"

"Thanks, kind sir," The chef said. "I'd appreciate it if you'd come by our restaurant and have a meal!" The chef bowed and walked towards another person.

"_**Hmm... I guess humans aren't that bad,**_" The Knight Fate thought as it walked down the road. "_**Perhaps I can now find my true purpose in life...**_"

It stopped dead in its tracks as it found itself outside the gates of the nursery it originally was at. It looked straight through the front wooden gate and saw Mamoru and Tsukichi through the window, with the former hopping around in excitement. It's clear eyes hidden behind the darkness of it's visor changed to bloodshot red as its rage started to build. Eventually, it couldn't contain its rage any longer. It transformed back into it's Fate form and slashed open the front gate!

* * *

"That sound!" Atsushi cried. "Don't tell me-"

Junko's eyes widened, instinctively gripping her teddy bear in fear. Atsushi went to his daughter and held her tightly.

"Mamoru!" Tsukichi yelled, opening the door. "Don't mess this up!"

"Of course not!" Mamoru answered, taking the Magic Driver out of his pocket.

The two ran out of the building, with Atsushi and Junko behind them to see their attacker. There, the Knight Fate stood in front of them, the visor glowing dark red.

"_I'm guessing that whenever their eyes glow like that, it must mean trouble,_" Mamoru thought, then a small grin appeared on his face. "_Doesn't matter. I'm about to give this Fate the worst beating of its life!_"

"**Sorcerer! I will kill you!**" The Knight Fate declared, pointing its rose-patterned broadsword at him. "**I will have my revenge!**"

"We'll see about that," Mamoru said, drawing two cards from the Magic Driver and inserting one of them into the top slot. He yelled, "Henshin!"

"CAST: RED WIZARD," A red magic circle appeared in front of him and enveloped him, transforming into Kamen Rider Sorcerer!

However, he was not done just yet. He slid the second card into the bottom Effect slot of the Magic Driver and waved his hand over that one, with it announcing, "CAST: SWORD." The Sworcery materialized in front of him.

"**You take too long!**" The Knight Fate roared. "**Die!**"

"Whoa! I'm not done yet!" Sorcerer said as the Knight Fate charged towards him. "I still have one more card to use."

"Don't use it!" Tsukichi yelled. "Your Mana!"

However, Sorcerer didn't listen to him and waved his hand over the newly inserted card, and the Magic Driver announced, "CAST: BLACK WIZARD." He immediately turned to his left so that the magic circle would appear in the area to his left, blocking and reflecting the Knight Fate's attack. The circle enveloped him, turning his eyes and trench coat black. He was no longer the Red Sorcerer; now, he was the Black Sorcerer!

"Right now, it's magic hour!" Sorcerer yelled, immediately drawing another card.

"CAST: WATER." A black magic circle appeared on the ground and formed a puddle of water. Sorcerer thought it was a joke, but then the enraged Knight Fate ran through the puddle of water and slipped. Sorcerer took advantage of this situation and continually struck the Knight Fate with the Sworcery.

The Knight Fate eventually jumped back and launched one of the rose blade's thorn vines and wrapped them around Sorcerer's body, bringing him into the air. He tried to cut through them, but the vines seemed like they were made out of metal. The Knight Fate tightened its grip on Sorcerer, causing him to writhe in pain. He drew a card and placed it into one of the Magic Driver's slots, with it announcing, "CAST: FIRE." Sorcerer's entire body was enveloped in a black magic circle, causing him to erupt in flames that burned through the metal vines!

"**Agh!**" The Knight Fate roared in pain as the flames were transmitted from the vines to the sword's hilt to its body!

"Impressed?" Sorcerer asked, arrogantly. Tsukichi rubbed his face in frustration.

Sorcerer took the Fire Card from the Magic Driver and inserted it into the Card Scanner in the Sworcery, causing it to announce, "FIRE." Then he pulled the trigger. "MAGICAL SLASH." The Sworcery was enveloped with fire, which Sorcerer rose to the air and brought it down, striking the Knight Fate's blade as it attempted to block. Sorcerer's superheated blade managed to overcome the Knight Fate's flowery blade, causing it to fly back when Sorcerer won the encounter.

The Knight Fate attempted to get up, but its trembling legs wouldn't let it. The continued attacks coupled by its shock from the immense power of Sorcerer kept it from getting up.

"Looks like you are at your limit," Sorcerer said with a smirk. "And now, for my final act!"

He took out his last card, the Kick Card, and inserted it into the Magic Driver. He slowly brought his hand to scan the card to add dramatic tension as he watched the Knight Fate desperately struggle to get up. He grinned and placed his hand over the card.

"FAULT!"

"Now, time to die- Wha?" Sorcerer said, frowning. "Fault? What does that mean?"

"Oh no..." Tsukichi whispered. "He's run out of Mana..."

"FAULT!"

"C'mon! Work!" Sorcerer yelled, placing his hand over the card. "Why isn't it working?!"

"FAULT!"

The Knight Fate realized that he could not cast any spells anymore, and a grin formed underneath its helmet. "**It looks like you are at your limit, Sorcerer.**"

Immediately after it said that, Sorcerer reverted back to Mamoru. Mamoru gasped when he realized that all his armor was gone. He tried putting his hand over the Black Wizard Card to see if he could transform again, but was met with the word, "FAULT."

The Knight Fate ran towards Mamoru and attempted to strike him down with its heavy blade, but Tsukichi managed to jump and push him out of the way. Tsukichi also tried to push the Knight Fate away, but with no luck as it was too heavy.

"Get Atsushi and Junko out of here!" Tsukichi yelled. "I'll hold it off!"

"R-Right!" Mamoru said. He turned to the frightened family, feeling very remorseful for his overconfidence and arrogance. He helped Atsushi up, saying, "C'mon! Let's go to Mr. Asakura's car!"

They nodded and started running towards the car in the driveway. However, the Knight Fate noticed and launched one of its metal thorn whips from its blade and struck Atsushi in the back!

"Aghhh!" Atsushi screamed in pain.

"Daddy!" Junko screamed in terror.

"Crap!" Tsukichi yelled. He kicked the Knight Fate away while it was preoccupied in returning the metal vine. "Let's go, now!"

Tsukichi and Mamoru got on both sides of Atsushi and helped him up while Junko ran to the car and opened the door. They brought Atsushi into the car and struggled to get the injured man inside as the Knight Fate ran towards them. However, its injuries fighting Sorcerer kept it from running fast.

Tsukichi quickly got into the car seat and slammed on the accelerator, causing them to jerk forwards. He drove through the broken gate as fast as he could and got onto the main road, with Mamoru right behind him on his motorcycle.

"**Damn you, humans!**" The Knight Fate roared, unleashing it's metal vines from it's sword. "**I won't let you leave!**"

"**You won't do such thing.**"

The angered Knight Fate turned around and was met with a crushing sword strike to it's body! It flew back, looking at the Paladin Fate's claymore come out of it's body. It fell down with a thud.

"**W-Why did you let them get away?!**" The Knight Fate demanded, as it's red eyes disappeared. "**I could've destroyed them here!**"

"**Let go of your destiny as a Fate!**" The Paladin Fate snapped. "**It'll bring you nothing but grief and destruction! Keep acting the way you are and you will be overcome by your own hatred and become nothing but a mindless monster!**"

The Knight Fate flinched, but managed to calm itself. The Paladin Fate also calmed itself down and sheathed it's blade.

"**Become a human,**" The Paladin Fate said. "**Never become a Fate ever again.**"

* * *

**There isn't much interactions with Mamoru right now. That is because I want to focus on other characters besides the main character, as I felt that was a problem with some of the newer Rider series. **

**Also, if you didn't check out the author's note at the beginning, I've put up Sorcerer's profile on my profile. So, now you can check out Sorcerer's looks, forms, and spells, and I'll update as new chapters are posted.**

**On a side note, the updates may take a litte longer now. I'm seriously thinking about starting a new project in the Gundam universe. My interests have shifted there as a result of rewatching some episodes and getting back into it, but I'm still resolved to write this. It just might take a little longer to update. **

**But anyways, hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
